The invention relates to a method and a device for recycling of heterogeneous material mixtures resulting from size-reduction processes, especially unused material mixtures resulting from size-reduction with shredders, such as shredder light fractions.
From German Offenlegungsschrift 43 13 977 a method and device for recycling domestic plastic waste material is known. According to the disclosed method, the domestic plastic waste material is reduced in size and the metallic components are separated from the mixture, whereafter the mixture is subjected to a low-temperature melting treatment. As a final step small bodies (pellets) are formed that have a diameter of 5 to 10 mm which are then useable in further applications/production processor. The apparatus has components including an extruder with heated double worm gear for melting and kneading the plastic waste mixture and a device for forming the plastified material into pellets.
The aforedescribed technical disclosure is especially inefficient when the starting material is not exclusively comprised of plastic materials but a greatly heterogenous mixture of different materials and material groups.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and a device for the treatment of heterogenous mixtures of materials resulting from a size-reduction process with which the heterogenous material mixtures can be processed and treated such that they can be reused.